


Will Be Loved

by sunkissedjoon94



Series: JunHao Broken Pieces [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best friends ChanSol, Chan is a sassy bean, Established Verkwan, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Teacher assistant Wonwoo, college student chan, established Junhao, tagged to my Broken Pieces au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: In college, Chan finds himself trying to navigate his way through crushes and love after a bad break-up. He's grateful he has his family to lean on and have help guide him.Wonwoo is just a teacher's assistant who ends up crushing on the freshman in the class he helps with.This is tagged to my previous au Broken Pieces which might not be needed to understand this.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: JunHao Broken Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789690
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! I had to self-indulge in writing Chan in college with this au. If you've read my Broken Pieces au you know I absolutely love this little family and that I absolutely needed to write something with them again. It'll be a short au (Less than 10 chapters) but I had to share it with the world. Enjoy!
> 
> Age updates! 4 years after the last chapter-ish...(Hopefully I got this right, if it's wrong, shhhh)  
> Jun: 33  
> Minghao 32  
> Chan:20 (almost 21) (freshman in college, he took a gap year)  
> Samuel: 18 (He's a senior in high school)  
> Jeongin: 17 (Junior in high school)

College was interesting. Chan was living at home still with Minghao and Jun, feeling better at home even though he had scholarships covering everything for school. It was only a few minutes longer of a drive than it had been to high school, so it worked out perfectly for him, even if he decided to just take the bus to school too. He had even taken a gap year between high school and college, after having a bad break up with Haechan right before graduation. Jun and Minghao both supported him and as Chan found a job to save up some extra money, they both made sure he knew he was welcome to stay at home as long as he wanted or needed too. 

Walking into class, Chan glanced towards the front of the lecture hall, hoping to see a certain face at the board. He frowned when he didn’t see them and sat in his usual spot next to a window, where he could glance out and ignore the lecture easier if it got boring. It was a business class which he was taking so that if he opened his own dance studio he would have an easier time at running it than he would if he wasn't in any business classes. A few minutes later, a junior sat next to him. He was one that Chan had gotten along with through the first week and the two had become study partners, helping each other if they overslept the class or didn't come at all. 

"Hey Chan-ah." The boy smiled at Chan, his smile very big and kind, making the younger smile in return, even if he was disappointed.

"Hi hyung." Chan smiled, "how was the movie you and Seungkwan hyung went to last night?"

"Oh, okay. I guess. We ended up leaving halfway through." Hansol laughed. 

"Thank you for sparing me the details." Chan laughed and looked out the window, already counting the minutes until the lecture was over. If he wasn't going to be there he'd rather just go to the library and work on a paper or go home and read with Xing curled up by his feet. He must've zoned out because when Hansol nudged him the lecture had been going for a little bit, judging by their teacher's story and the kid in the fourth row asleep. 

" _ What _ ?" He mouthed to his hyung, wondering what was so important it needed his attention right away. 

Hansol just tilted his head to the side, " _ he's here. _ " 

Chan looked confused before he glanced to where Hansol gestured and saw who he had been looking for at the beginning of class coming into the room as quiet as he could.

"Ahh, Mr. Jeon. I know you're only a TA, but class started fifteen minutes ago. Mr. Sanha is already asleep." The instructor said, interrupting his own lecture as the person walked down to the table off to the side he usually sat at. 

The person bowed, "I apologize Mr. Lee. I had another class that ran over a bit." He glanced at the class and bowed to them, "sorry everyone. I'll make sure I don't interrupt again."

Chan watched him, not minding that he had interrupted, and instead glad he had come.  _ Interrupt away, please _ . 

The TA seemed to look right at him and make eye contact, making the younger flustered and quickly look down to his notebook while next to him Hansol quietly snickered into his hand, amused at how Chan's ears turned a little red. 

"Very well. Why don't you go ahead and explain scarcity to the class then Wonwoo? If I remember right you had this concept down well."

Wonwoo nodded and set his stuff on the table before walking over. He cleared his throat a little, nervous about being put on the spot. "O-Of course."

"Poor guy." Chan whispered, making sure his voice was low enough that only Hansol heard. Even in a class full of 100 people their voices carried really well. 

"Maybe you should offer to get him coffee as a consolidation." Hansol mumbled, trying not to laugh as Wonwoo began teaching the class about scarcity. 

Chan elbowed him and gave him a glare before looking at Wonwoo, listening to the TA intently, even if the whole concept seemed to go in one ear and out the other. 

Hansol laughed quietly, too distracted by his friend's infatuation with their TA to write notes down. He figured Chan wouldn't mind talking to the TA to get those later. 

\--------

After class, as the two walked out, Chan whining to Hansol about how the older didn't take notes, they were interrupted.

"Shouldn't you take notes too?" The person said from behind them and Chan froze. He knew that voice  _ way  _ too well to not know who exactly it was. 

"Um," Chan said as he and Hansol turned to face Wonwoo, the TA of their class, and the person Chan had a big fat crush on. "Shouldn't you be showing up to the class you're a teacher's aid in on time to make a better impression and be a better example for us underclassmen?"

Hansol had to fake a cough he started laughing so hard at his friend's boldness. 

Wonwoo just smiled, tilting his head to the side slightly as he looked at the youngest. "Fair. I could always give you the notes too if you'd like. But I guess you should ask at least."

"Don't you need a politely worded email first?" Chan smiled, almost teasing the TA.

"I guess I could make an exception for you." Wonwoo said and then it was as if he remembered there were two of them, "both of you that is. Uh if you'd like, I can email them to you, or we can meet in the library some time and I can help explain them."

"Email is fine." Hansol smiled, "for me at least. My work schedule is kind of hard to coordinate with anyone outside of classes and I try to spend some time with my boyfriend when I can. Thank you hyung."

Wonwoo smiled and nodded at Hansol and looked at Chan, "what about for you Chan?"

"Ah, we can meet up sometime I guess? If you're okay with it at least?" Chan was surprised the TA knew his name in a class so big in the third week already. 

"Yeah, sure. I can give you my number and you can just message me when works best." Wonwoo said.

Chan nodded and handed the older his phone, a little surprised. 

Wonwoo took his phone and put his number in and handed it back, "just text me any time okay? I might take a minute to respond but as soon I can I will." 

"Okay. Thanks hyung." Chan nodded.

"Of course. See you two on Wednesday." Wonwoo smiled and stayed for a moment longer after they said goodbye, looking at Chan before he left. 

"Chan! My guy! How'd you do it?" Hansol teased after Wonwoo was far enough away.

"What do you mean? I just talked to him." Chan said quietly. 

"You just flirted with our TA and got his number!" Hansol laughed, "very smooth. Seungkwan might be wrong and you'll have a boyfriend by the end of the month."

Chan looked at him surprised out of the trance. "You two bet on me?"

"Hell yeah. We know you had a bad break up but we were wondering how long it'd take you to have another boyfriend after being at college." Hansol laughed.

Chan rolled his eyes and swatted at him. "Don't be ridiculous, hyung. He's our TA. I'm not going to date him. Sides I don't want him thinking I'd date him for an A."

"Why not? He's hot. And he's clearly into you too." Hansol asked as they walked.

"Maybe spending time with Seungkwan is a bad idea for you." Chan laughed, shaking his head. In the back of his mind though, he was celebrating. He'd successfully gotten the number of the guy he'd been crushing on for a week, and he flirted without making a complete fool of himself at least.

"Never a bad idea." Hansol smiled fondly as he thought of the shorter boy who had stolen his heart. "Hey so Seungkwan and I were going to go bowling tomorrow, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, probably. I got a paper to finish but I should have it done in time." Chan smiled.

"Awesome. I'll text you the details." Hansol grinned. He smiled as they saw someone coming towards them and kissed the person as they stopped beside him. "Hey Kwannie."

"Hi Sol." Seungkwan, another junior that Chan had gotten along with through plenty of teasing smiled, leaning into Hansol's side. He had been dating Hansol since the summer between high school and college, and even though the two went to the same high school as Chan he didn't remember the two as well. 

"Hi Seungkwan," Chan smiled at him, dropping honorifics to mess with the older.

"Hey brat." Seungkwan smiled at him. "Want to join Sol and I for lunch today?"

"Ah maybe. I was going to work on homework so I can go bowling tomorrow." Chan smiled. He didn't mind being the third wheel for the two, as they made sure to include him still so he didn't feel awkward.

"Make sure you eat. Do you have food?" Seungkwan checked. He was good at making sure his friends stayed healthy and didn't skip meals, which Chan was thankful for. 

"I will, and yeah my appa packed a lunch for me today." Chan smiled.

"Ooh what did the great Jun make today?" Hansol grinned. Both he and Seungkwan had fallen in love with Jun's cooking after coming to hang out with Chan at their house a few times. 

"Steamed vermicelli rolls,” Chan grinned.

"You'll have to have him make some when we come hang out next." Seungkwan pleaded. 

Chan laughed and nodded, "I will. But I'll see you guys later. I'm going to head to the library and write this paper."

"Good luck bro." Hansol hummed. 

"Make sure you eat or I'll go tell your dads." Seungkwan threatened. 

Chan laughed, "okay, okay. I'll send you a picture of me eating if I have to." The youngest walked towards the library, laughing as Seungkwan called after him. 

"Good! Cause I need to make sure you eat!" 

Chan laughed, waving to his friends as he walked. When he got to the library he found a table close to the windows and sat down. He only had one more class for the day, but it made sense to sit at the library than try to go home and come back. If he went home, he'd probably curl up with Xing somewhere either in the house or the backyard and fall asleep, skipping class. It was something he had done once already and Minghao had warned him about how skipping a class could hurt your grade in the long run. 

As Chan worked on his paper and ate his lunch, which he did send a picture to Seungkwan of him eating, he kept glancing at his phone wondering when too soon would be to text Wonwoo about meeting. If he had his paper done, he could meet with the older the next day, before bowling with the other two. If he did that, Chan did think about asking the older if he'd join them, even if they were just underclassmen. But, age didn't matter much in college did it? They both were adults so nothing mattered really. Chan was nineteen and Wonwoo, he guessed, was close to 23 or 24. 

"Come on, stop thinking about him. Focus on your paper. School first." Chan scolded himself under his breath. "But this is school related. No. Focus."

After refocusing a few times and muttering the same thing to himself, Chan went to his class, glancing at his phone as he listened to music. He could at least just text Wonwoo so the older knew it was him. No harm there right? 

**[Sent 1:15pm]** _ To Wonwoo hyung: hi hyung! It's Chan, from the business class u TA in. I still have to check my schedule but I figured I'd send u a quick text saying that it's me so when I text u later it isn't 2 weird. _

As he walked into his class, Chan sat down wondering if he should've added a smiley face when he got a text. 

**[Sent 1:18pm]** _ From Wonwoo hyung: hi Chan-ah! Thanks for texting me :) when you figure out a time just let me know :) _

**[Sent 1:19 pm]** _ From Wonwoo hyung: and make sure you focus in class this time ;) _

Even with the older teasing him to pay attention, most of his psychology class was spent staring at his phone, surprised at the message from Wonwoo, and the faces he added. He was in deep.

\--------

"Hello Channie!" Jun hummed as Xing ran to meet him when he came home. 

"Hi Appa." Chan slid his shoes off and set his bag by the stairs before petting Xing, scratching behind her ears and kissing the top of her head. 

"How were your classes today? Business and psych right?" Jun asked. He was sitting on the couch, relaxing with a book. Minghao must have gotten the others from school. 

"Good." Chan walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before going and sitting on the arm of a chair. Xing followed him the whole way and as he sat, she put her head in his lap to ask for pets. 

"Good," Jun smiled at him before looking at his book again. He didn't push, much like he didn't with high school, knowing Chan was getting older and deserved more privacy. That and it gave Chan a chance to figure out how much to tell Jun.

"Appa?" Chan spoke up, looking at Xing as he pet her. 

"Hmm?" Jun glanced at him and saw the young adult looking a little upset. He frowned and waited, knowing he'd talk as he was ready. 

"How long would you say is healthy to wait before liking someone again after a relationship?" Chan asked after a moment. 

"Well everyone is different." Jun sat up a bit and set his book aside. "Some start going back to the dating scene right after and some take a few years."

"Okay, so would it be okay for me? Even after everything?" Chan asked, he looked up, looking a little worried and scared.

Jun nodded, "if you feel ready yes. And you don't have to dive into it and let things move fast. It can be slow too. The right person will understand."

Chan nodded, thinking about it. 

"Is there someone who caught your eye?" Jun asked. 

Chan nodded, shy and looking down. "Yeah. Kind of."

"Well, take it at your pace then. When you're ready, okay?" Jun smiled, "and if you aren't and just want to admire them from afar, that's fine too."

Chan smiled and nodded. "Thanks Appa."

"Of course Chan." Jun smiled.

The front door opened and Xing quickly went to greet whoever had come home making Jun and Chan laugh. The dog loved their family and greeted everyone with tail wags and kisses each time they came home. She fit in perfectly. 

"Hi Xing! Did you miss me puppy?" Jeongin asked, letting Chan and Jun know it was Minghao and the others.

"Hey babe, we're home." Minghao called out from the doorway. 

Jun laughed and got up, going over with Chan. "No dead trash cans or mailboxes?"

Samuel laughed as he set his bag by Chan's, "no."

"Feeling good then?" Jun smiled. 

Samuel nodded, "I feel ready."

"Alright tomorrow after we get Jeongin to school I'll bring you to test then." Jun smiled. 

"Awww why not after?" Jeongin frowned, "then we won't be able to get ice cream."

"You will. It's a tradition." Minghao promised, "but after school we have a new foster coming remember?"

"Why didn’t he just come today again?" Chan asked. 

"Because his social worker managed to get the home he's in now to keep him until tomorrow morning. So to make the transition easier for him they're doing the move tomorrow." Jun explained.

The two teens and Chan nodded in understanding. Since Samuel had been adopted, at least four others had come through their home, spending a varying amount of time with them, one spending a year. This foster coming in would be the fifth and coming from a different family situation than most. Just like with every foster though, Jun and Minghao kept them updated with what was going to happen and double checked that they were okay with someone new coming to share their home.

“Would it be okay with a new foster if I hung out with Hansol and Seungkwan hyung tomorrow? We were going to go bowling.” Chan asked.

“Chan, you’re nineteen. It’s more than okay. You don’t have to ask permission.” Minghao smiled.

“Exactly, just let us know if you’ll be home for dinner or not.” Jun smiled.

“And tell Seungkwan if he ends up breaking up with Hansol I’m available.” Samuel grinned. He and Chris had dated for a little while, but decided they liked being friends better.

“He’s too old for you.” Chan laughed, “I’d have to beat him up if he dated you.”

Samuel frowned, “damn. I had to try.”

Minghao laughed and ruffled the teen’s hair, “go do your homework kid.”

“Fine, fine.” Samuel laughed, grabbing his backpack, “make sure to tell Seungkwan hyung hi from me though hyung.”

“I’ll let him know Sam-ah.” Chan laughed as the teen went upstairs to his room to do his homework.

“Can I go bowling with you guys?” Jeongin asked, “please? I won’t get in the way.”

“Jeongin, Chan and his friends don’t hang out as much.” Jun smiled, “and I’ll see about us going bowling as a family this weekend.”

Jeongin frowned, “but appa I like hanging out with hyung and his friends.”

Chan smiled and pulled Jeongin into a hug, “how about next time okay? I think they were talking about going again after tomorrow really soon.”

Jeongin nodded, still frowning but the reassurance from Chan helped the disappointment not be as heavy. “Fine. Promise?”

“Pinky swear.” Chan smiled holding a pinky out.

Jeongin linked his pinky with Chan’s and smiled as Chan pressed their thumbs together. “You’re the best hyung.”

“What about Sammy?” Chan laughed.

“He’s okay.” Jeongin grinned before going up the stairs, “I’m going to go play my piano!”

“Do your homework too! I would like it to be done by dinner.” Jun called after him as he went.

“”Kay! It’ll be done!” Jeongin grinned back at him before going to his room, Xing quickly following the youngest to hang out with him.

Minghao laughed and pulled Chan into a quick hug, “how was school?”

“Good.” Chan smiled at him. He glanced at Jun asking silently if he would open the conversation for him.

Jun understood, smiling at him before looking at Minghao, “he has a small crush on someone but he is nervous.”

Minghao rubbed Chan’s shoulder, “understand that. If you need someone to talk to about it just let us know okay?”

Chan smiled and nodded, “I will. Thanks dad.”

Minghao smiled and kissed his head, “we got your back. You know that.”

Chan nodded and smiled. He grabbed his backpack, “I’m going to go work on this paper I have.”

“Sounds good. I’ll let you know when dinner is ready.” Jun smiled. He kissed Chan’s forehead, thankful he had stayed shorter than him. “Love you Chan.”

“Love you too appa. Love you dad.” Chan smiled at his parents before heading to the living room.

“Love you too Channie,” Minghao called after him smiling. He looked at Jun, “want help with dinner?”

“Yes please.” Jun smiled and the two went to the kitchen.

Chan set up in a chair to work on his paper, listening as his parents made dinner, talking about their day and making each other laugh. He smiled to himself listening to them. Even four years after he had been adopted, he still didn’t understand how he got to be so lucky to have them as his parents and end up in their home. He was grateful he was with them through his breakup with Haechan, when everything ended up bad for him. Knowing he had them, he knew he’d be okay. No matter what happened next.

After a little bit, Chan decided he should meet with Wonwoo sooner than later to get the notes so he didn’t feel too lost in the next few classes, so he texted the teacher’s assistant, feeling excited as he saw the reply come not too soon after.

**[Sent 4:37 pm]** _ To Wonwoo hyung: hey hyung. Can we meet thurs? I have class at 11 but I’m free after 1 the rest of the day. _

**[Sent 4:43 pm]** _ From Wonwoo hyung: sounds good to me! I can get us lunch 2. See u then. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Enjoy!

"So?" Hansol smiled at Chan as the trio sat in the library. Chan had left to head to the college shortly after Jun had left with Samuel for his license test, wanting to sit in the library and hopefully see Wonwoo, and update his friends. He had a lunch that Jun had packed for him, and had made sure Xing was back inside, laying in her bed relaxed before leaving. He'd be back between class and when the three were going out that evening, but part of him always felt a little guilty for not being home a lot.

"So?" Chan looked up from his textbook, a smile on his face as he saw Hansol and Seungkwan's curious looks. No doubt he had been part of the two's conversation most of the evening yesterday. Especially since he found out they were betting on his relationship status. 

"What happened with Wonwoo-ssi?" Seungkwan asked. 

"Ah." Chan smiled and looked at his book again, at least trying to  _ pretend _ to read. He just gave a small half shrug with his shoulder and listened to them. 

"This brat. I have raised you on my shoulders, you little-"

"You've known me a total of a month and a half hyung." Chan laughed. 

"Yeah? And your brother still has a crush on me!" Seungkwan stuck his tongue out at Chan. 

A librarian came over and reminded him to be more quiet, making Hansol and Chan both quietly laugh as Seungkwan apologized in a hushed voice. When the librarian walked away Seungkwan stared at both of them.

"Rude." Seungkwan said, "both of you. Just rude."

"Love you too Kwannie." Hansol laughed, hugging him a little. 

Seungkwan shrugged his arm off, making Chan laugh as Hansol acted offended. "Oh shush you little brat."

Chan laughed, he grabbed the lunch Jun had made him and pulled it out, "alright. Guess I won't share some of my lunch later then, and tell you that I have a study time with Wonwoo hyung."

"Oh you do?" "No, please share. Your dad's cooking is so good." They both said, with varying degrees of emotions.

Chan laughed again, "I'll share Sol hyung. And yeah. We're meeting Thursday." 

"Better be meeting more than that. And flirt a little. It won't kill you to do that." Seungkwan said. 

"I can't flirt with anyone. Do you not remember how my appa is literally the best wingman my family has?" Chan laughed. 

"Oh you can flirt Chan. You were flirting for sure when we talked to him after class." Hansol laughed. 

Chan shook his head with a smile before looking at his book again, "it's just so I can get the notes I missed. Not a marriage proposal." 

"Yet." Hansol and Seungkwan said together, looking at each other and laughing. 

"Nasty." Chan teased with a smile before reading his homework for the class.

\--------

Chan was able to see Wonwoo as he walked to his class, passing the student lounge area. The older was trying to get volunteers for his research project, having little to no success with most students hurrying away, when approached.

"Hi Chan-ah." Wonwoo called when he saw the younger linger for a moment. "How are you today?"

"I'm good." Chan smiled. He glanced at his watch and figured he had plenty of time so he walked over to the older and his partner for the project. "How are you hyung?"

"Be better if I could get some volunteers." Wonwoo smiled. He motioned to the other, "this is Himchan. He's my partner in this."

"Nice to meet you hyung." Chan bowed to the older in respect and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Himchan smiled. 

"Chan's in the business class I TA for." Wonwoo explained.

Himchan nodded and grinned at Chan, "give him a hard time for me okay?"

Chan laughed and nodded, "will do hyung."

Wonwoo playfully pushed Himchan, laughing quietly. "Oh yay."

Chan smiled, "what's your research on hyung?"

"Well, I guess it's better to ask, what major do you think I am?" Wonwoo smiled.

Chan looked at him for a moment before looking at Himchan who just smiled before he looked at Wonwoo again, "even though you're good at business I don't think that's it."

Wonwoo smiled and shook his head, "psychology. I'm studying if a student's screen time really affects their grades. It's been done a lot, but ours has a couple different variations."

"Well, if you need a participant sign me up." Chan smiled, "I'll talk to Hansol and his boyfriend too and see if they'll do it, too."

"Really? Chan-ah you're the best." Wonwoo smiled. He held his clipboard out to Chan.

Chan smiled, "one condition."

"Ooh, uh oh." Himchan teased. 

"Come bowling with me, Hansol and Seungkwan tonight. We're going at 7." Chan smiled, "please?"

"I have a lot of homework Chan-ah." Wonwoo laughed a little. He was nervous under the pressure.

"Alright. Well guess I'm lying on this research then." Chan smiled, teasingly. He still signed his name up. "If you end up able to come meet us at the bowling alley just downtown okay? I'll pay for you."

"Alright. I'll try. But no promises." Wonwoo smiled. 

"That's fair. Are you still okay for Thursday?" Chan asked, feeling awkward just walking away. 

Wonwoo nodded, "definitely. It's in my calendar and everything."

"Calendar official. You're moving up in the world little man." Himchan teased. "I can barely get in his calendar sometimes."

"Shut up." Wonwoo laughed and pushed him gently. 

Chan smiled, "I'll see you later then hyung."

"Yes, later. For sure." Wonwoo smiled at the younger. His cheeks reddened a little when Himchan whispered something and he gave the other a look. 

Himchan laughed, "see you later Chan-ah. And thank you for signing up for our study. Wonwoo can fill you in on it all later."

"Sounds good." Chan smiled and waved at the two before hurrying to class, realizing if he didn't, he'd be late. But it was worth walking into class late. Even if everyone turned in their seats to see him walk in, no matter how quiet he tried to be. He waved silently to the professor before sitting in an open seat quickly. He smiled to himself once everyone looked away. He really liked Wonwoo.

\--------

“What did he say about coming along?” Hansol asked as Chan dished out his lunch to share with the older two. He had told them about running into the older, and inviting him to go bowling with them.

“He said he would try, but no promises.” Chan answered, handing Seungkwan a bowl of food.

“Sounds like you two flirted a lot. I’m proud, you  _ do  _ know how to flirt Chan-ah!” Seungkwan teased.

Hansol laughed, “and he has that research project?”

“Mmhmm.” Chan nodded and finished getting food for Hansol before handing it to him, “he’s having a hard time getting participants so I signed up for it and told him I’d talk to you guys. He was really excited that I said I’d help.”

“Well, I don’t see why not. It’s probably not going to take too long.” Seungkwan shrugged, “tell him I’m in.”

“I’ll do it too.” Hansol nodded, before eating.

Chan smiled, “you’re the best hyungs.” 

“Don’t forget it.” Seungkwan smiled at him, “now eat up. You need to eat well.”

“I will,” Chan rolled his eyes jokingly, “you’re just as bad as my dad.”

“Good, someone needs to take care of you brat." Seungkwan teased smiling. 

Chan laughed and ate his food. He glanced around as his friends talked, vaguely listening to their conversation, but also starting to people-watch. He enjoyed getting to watch people in different situations and see how they acted, especially in college. After taking a gap year, he found watching people to be even more interesting. 

“Hey Chan-ah.” Seungkwan patted the table in front of the younger one, getting his attention again.

Chan looked over, “what hyung? Can’t I just zone out for a bit?”

Seungkwan and Hansol both looked ready to laugh and quickly Chan realized why when he saw next to his friends, Wonwoo was sitting, smiling at him.

“Oh, hi Wonwoo hyung.” Chan smiled.

“Isn’t zoning out what got you into trouble with your business class?” Wonwoo teased gently. 

“You could say it’s that.” Chan blushed, shy from the attention Wonwoo was giving him.

“Or you could call it busy staring at his crush.” Hansol whispered to Seungkwan, making the older boy laugh as Chan kicked in their direction under the table.

“So uh what brings you here?” Chan asked, trying to change the subject.

“Lunch usually.” Wonwoo grinned, “but I also wanted to come over and make sure you and your friends would be cool if I came bowling with you.”

Chan laughed a little and glanced at Seungkwan and Hansol, “hyungs? Would you be okay with it?”

“Sure, the more the merrier.” Hansol smiled.

“That way little Channie doesn’t have to be a third wheel either.” Seungkwan grinned.

“Hyung.” Chan whined a little, with an embarrassed laugh.

“Well since it’s okay, I’ll come along so Chan-ah and I can make fun of you two and tease you all night.” Wonwoo smiled. He winked at Chan, making the youngest even more flustered as he quickly looked down at the table.

"I think that's a good idea." Hansol grinned. "We can split snacks at the bowling alley by couple too. You know, me and Kwan share one and you two could share."

"If you both are cool with that." Seungkwan smiled. 

"Good way to save money. I don't see why not." Wonwoo nodded.

Chan nodded, shy still from the wink Wonwoo had sent his way, "yeah. Saving money is a good idea."

Wonwoo smiled at him, “um alright. So I guess I’ll see you guys all tonight then? Seven right?”

“Yeah, the alley downtown.” Chan smiled.

“Awesome, I’ll see you guys then.” Wonwoo smiled, getting up.

“See you then hyung.” Chan smiled at him.

“See you hyung.” Seungkwan and Hansol both added.

Wonwoo nodded to them both and smiled at Chan again before walking away, going to where a few other graduate students were.

“‘See you then hyung’,” Seungkwan mocked, teasing Chan. 

As Chan blushed and kicked under the table at Seungkwan’s feet, Hansol laughed.

“So Seungkwan, for the date you’ll be owing me, what do you have planned?” 

“Shut up you two.” Chan mumbled, blushing but not overly angry. He was used to this teasing from Samuel and Jeongin.

After a few more giggles and jokes, Seungkwan smiled at Chan, “seriously though Chan-ah, I’m happy for you. It’s good seeing you smiling and flirting after what you said happened.”

“It is, and you better make sure he knows that if he hurts you he has to answer to us.” Hansol agreed.

Chan smiled at them, “thanks hyungs. I’ll keep that in mind.”

\--------

After class, Chan rode the bus home, since he didn’t want to drive that morning. He texted Samuel, asking the younger if the new foster was at their place yet, and when Samuel said that Jun and Minghao had gone to get him and Jeonghan was over to keep an eye on them, he felt a little nervous. Foster kids came to their place all the time under different circumstances. Samuel had come while he was at school, Jeongin had been brought home from the hospital with Jun and Minghao, his pajamas the only outfit he had on after a car crash took his parents. There had even been a few that came in the middle of the night, but Jun and Minghao physically leaving to get a foster was a new experience. Chan didn’t know what it meant, and already itched to get home, if anything to protect his younger brothers in case the foster coming was mean.

As he walked up to the house, he smiled seeing his two brothers waiting on the front porch for him, their Jeonghan hyung sitting in the porch chair, relaxed. Xing ran up to him, her tail wagging as soon as she saw him.

“Hyung!” Jeongin grinned going over, with Samuel following. 

“Hey guys.” Chan smiled hugging Jeongin and Samuel as they got to him, “how was school?”

“Good, Hyunjin and I are going to go to a movie Friday.” Jeongin smiled.

“Ooh, what movie and do Dad or Appa know?” Chan smiled petting Xing behind her ears as they walked back towards the house together.

"They know, and we're going to see the new marvel movie together." Jeongin grinned. 

Chan smiled, happy for his younger brother. "Good. You'll have to tell me about it after." 

Jeongin nodded, "you got it."

Chan smiled and looked at Samuel who had patiently waited and listened to Jeongin with Chan and wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders, "what about you? Do we finally have another licensed driver?"

"We do." Samuel grinned. “I passed with a great score."

“That’s awesome bro,” Chan smiled, “proud of you.”

“Thanks hyung.” Samuel smiled at his praise. As they got to the porch Chan smiled at Jeonghan, “hi hyung.”

“Hey Chan-ah. How was class today?” Jeonghan smiled.

“Good. I’m going bowling with a few friends tonight.” Chan smiled sitting on the step while his brothers sat by Jeonghan on a chair together.

“Did you tell Seungkwan hyung I’m still available?” Samuel asked.

Jeongin laughed, burying his face into Samuel’s back, “hyung.”

Jeonghan smiled fondly as Chan laughed too.

“Yeah, he said he’s flattered.” Chan smiled, “but he’s still with Hansol hyung.”

“Someday.” Samuel sighed, making everyone laugh.

“What about you Chan? Anyone new catch your eye?” Jeonghan was like an uncle to the teens and young adult. When the breakup went badly, Chan went to Jeonghan first, hoping he would help him make sense of what went wrong, and scared to go to Jun and Minghao. He helped comfort Chan before going with him to his dads, helping him tell them what had happened.

“Um, kind of.” Chan smiled. He pet Xing who laid beside him, putting her head on his lap.

“Ooh, who is it hyung?” Jeongin sat up.

“He’s a grad student.” Chan shrugged, “nothing going on really between us except he’s helping me with notes I missed and coming bowling with me and hyungs.”

Jeonghan smiled, “that sounds like fun. Take it at your pace okay? And if something happens, just remember I got your back.” 

Chan smiled and nodded at him, laughing when his younger brothers decided that they needed to tease him.

When Minghao’s car pulled up in the driveway, they were all inside again playing a video game. Xing was the first to the door, her tail wagging in excitement so Chan grabbed her collar and brought her back a little so their parents and the new foster could come in without getting attacked in kisses right away. 

Jun came in first, carrying a trash bag of the foster's things, making the three cringe at the sight of it. A universal sign for someone who had been in the system for a while and no one cared to get them a bag to keep their things in. 

Minghao followed next, glancing back at the foster and holding the door open a little wider for them. 

Then, on crutches, the foster kid came in, going slow to make sure they didn't fall. He looked up at them and all three looked at him a little surprised.

“Hyung?” Jeongin spoke up first, looking surprised. “What happened?”

“Hi Jeongin-ah.” Seungmin smiled a little at the youngest.

“Just like with you three, if he doesn’t want to explain what happened then he doesn’t have to. Keep that in mind.” Minghao reminded, gently.

Jeongin nodded and took a second to take it in before he spoke again, “do you want something to drink hyung? Or a snack? Or I can help you choose a room.”

Seungmin smiled, “actually choosing a room sounds okay."

Jeongin nodded and he and Samuel both went upstairs with him, the two teens helping carry his stuff so he could focus on going up the stairs.

“Thanks hyung for keeping an eye on them for us.” Jun smiled at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan nodded, “of course. Do you need me to stick around?”

“No, I think we’ll be okay. Jeonginnie and Muel will be a little shocked a little longer but we’ll be okay.” Jun nodded. He glanced at Chan who still looked surprised and had a questioning look on his face to Jun. 

“Tell hyung and the girls hi from us.” Minghao smiled.

“Absolutely. Call if you need anything.” Jeonghan smiled, “and good luck tonight Chan. Remember, take it at your pace.”

“Thanks hyung.” Chan said softly.

Jeonghan left, leaving Chan alone with his parents. Xing whined, still unhappy at being held still so Chan let her go and rubbed by her ears in apology before looking at Minghao and Jun, “did you know he was the one we were taking in?”

“We did.” Jun nodded.

“Why not say anything?” Chan asked, “you’ve told us when kids come back, like Kai. Why not tell Jeongin his best friend was coming?”

“It’s something Jun and I both felt like would’ve been better coming from Seungmin himself. We also didn’t want Seungmin to be at school and Jeongin know and ask him there.”

“He wouldn’t have. He’s more sensitive about that stuff, you know that.” Chan frowned. He didn’t agree with how they had handled this placement. Usually he didn’t care how it was done, especially in circumstances that were different, like Seungmin’s had been told to them, but Seungmin was someone the three knew, he was friends with jeongin and had come over a few times with the rest of their friends to hang out.

“We know, but it was better safe than sorry.” Minghao said gently, “his story is a little bit more complicated than yours and your brothers. It’s better that he talks about it on his terms and not be cornered.”

Chan made a face, still not fully agreeing but letting it go. He waved a hand behind him as he went to the stairs, “whatever.”

“We’re sorry we didn’t tell you boys.” Jun said gently, “we didn’t feel it was our place to.”

“Whatever appa. You didn’t tell us, whether you're sorry or not. Like you said, it’s Seungmin’s place to tell his story.” Chan shrugged and went upstairs to his room. On the way, he passed Seungmin’s room, he had chosen the one next to Jeongin, which wasn’t a surprise to Chan and he could hear the three high schoolers talking, not about why Seungmin was placed in their home, but other things, which Chan figured was what the new teen needed. His brothers were good at connecting with new fosters and helping them feel more comfortable in their home. 

A little bit after he was in his room, there was a soft knock at the door and Minghao peeked in. “Hey, cool if we talk?”

“Sure.” Chan shrugged. He was laying on his bed, watching a video of a new idol group, wanting to forget the small disagreement with his parents.

Minghao walked in, pushing the door shut behind him before sitting on the chair at Chan’s desk. He waited a little bit, probably trying to figure out how to start the conversation before speaking. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you boys. You’re right that we probably should have, especially with Seungmin being someone you know. We talked about it a lot before deciding to not say anything, because we knew it was important, and we were torn. I’m not excusing what Jun and I did, just hoping to explain.”

Chan nodded, following along with Minghao and sighed a little, “it just doesn’t make sense you wouldn’t tell us. We knew when Kai came back. We deserved to know Jeongin’s friend was coming too.”

“You’re right. You did deserve to know. I’m sorry, and I know Jun is too. We didn’t mean to hurt you boys, or get you this shaken up.” Minghao said softly, “even if you're trying to hide it from us.”

Chan just looked down at the blanket, on his bed and twisted the fabric between his fingers, “it’s not that.”

“Want to talk about it?” Minghao asked. He watched Chan, checking to see if the young adult wanted him to leave at all, and ready to if he needed him to leave.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just anxious.” Chan answered finally.

Minghao nodded, “do you know why? Or is it something Jun or I did?”

“No, it’s not you or appa. I guess it’s just Wonwoo hyung.” Chan admitted.

Minghao nodded, “the guy you like right? That’s a grad student?”

Chan nodded. “He’s coming to go bowling with Hansol and Seungkwan hyung. I’m scared and I almost want to just not go.”

“Okay.” Minghao nodded and carefully sat on the bed by Chan. He put an arm around him. “What’s making you scared?”

“I’m starting to really like him, dad. I don’t want to get hurt though.” Chan leaned into Minghao, “and I invited him to come with, but I didn’t think he’d say yes, and while I’m really excited, what if what happened with Haechan happens again? Or Wonwoo hyung thinks less of me because of it?”

“Chan, I’m saying this not just as your dad, but as someone who absolutely loves you. If Wonwoo thinks less of you because of what happened, then you don’t deserve him. You deserve someone who’s going to love you so much. If it happens again, I’m sure your appa and brothers would happily take care of him. I’m sure Jeonghan and Seungcheol wouldn’t mind helping either by at least being an alibi. Jeonghan can talk his way out of a ticket, so I'm sure he could help us out.”

The thought made Chan laugh a little.

“Seriously Channie, don’t let Wonwoo stop you from having fun with your friends. If he wasn’t going would you feel this nervous?” Minghao asked.

“No.” Chan answered.

Minghao nodded, “alright, so keep that in mind too. Hansol and Seungkwan wouldn’t let anything happen to you. You know that right?”

Chan nodded, “yeah. Hansol hyung already mentioned his threat.”

Minghao smiled and rubbed Chan’s arm, “plan on going still right now, okay? But don’t make a decision yet. Just go with what you feel comfortable with, and if at 6:30 you leave the house only to come right back in, that’s fine.”

Chan nodded and snuggled close to Minghao, “thanks dad.”

“Of course Chan. I love you, and I want you to be happy.” Minghao kissed his head, “why don’t you and your brothers go celebrate Samuel and get some ice cream? Okay? Just relax for a bit.” Chan nodded, “should we take Seungmin too?” 

“I don’t think he’d mind going. You could always offer and see if he wants to come along.” Minghao smiled.

Chan nodded and let out a sigh. “Thank you, again.”

“I’m always here for you Chan. I love you.”

“I love you too dad.” Chan smiled. He stayed with Minghao a little longer before he got up, pulling Minghao up with him and hugging him.

Minghao smiled hugging Chan. He was the oldest one of their adopted children, and he had been with Minghao and Jun the longest. While he felt a special connection with all three of them, Chan was the one it felt a little extra special with, especially when he remembered how Chan hated him at first. So if he hugged Chan a little longer or tighter in that moment, he didn’t care. It’s exactly what Chan needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is later than I planned. Depression is so fun (sarcasm there). But I hope y'all enjoy it still! I'm not sure exactly how many chapters this story will have. I keep coming up with different ideas, because I missed this little family so much, so I guess we'll see.
> 
> I will put a forewarning, soon tags will change to reflect some warnings. I'm still debating exactly how those warnings will be so I haven't put them yet, but please be aware that it will change. I'll let y'all know in the chapter it applies to, too when I change it. 
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll update next cause I have another 3 week class coming up on Monday and then the 12th next month I have surgery to get my tonsils out. But I'll try to update soon. I hope you all enjoy this and that y'all are doing okay! Please feel free to let me know what you think and what your favorite parts may be! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chan watched his stop get closer and glanced back down at his phone hoping for some kind of excuse to not get off or get off the bus and walk back home instead. When he left the house, it seemed like a good idea, especially with an encouraging smile and nod from Minghao who understood his anxiety about meeting with Seungkwan, Hansol, and Wonwoo. Wonwoo. The person that made the idea anxiety-inducing, and he had been the one to invite him. It scared him that he had and that no matter what happened if he stayed to be with them or ended up going home it would leave some kind of impression on Wonwoo of who he was. Already, he was constantly worrying about what the older thought of him, would think of him when he found out more, and overall scared him. 

With his anxiety creeping up hard and fast he quickly texted Seungkwan, knowing he'd help him calm down. 

**_Channie!:_ ** _ hyung pls tell me I'm not making a mistake _

**_Boo hyung:_ ** _ what do u mean? _

_ Is it wonwoo? _

**_Channie!:_ ** _ yea :/ did I make a mistake inviting him? _

_ Is it too late to uninvite him? _

_ What if we just went for food instead and hung out at my house? _

_ Or like-just didn't meet tonight and do tomorrow? _

**_Boo hyung:_ ** _ anxiety kicking up? _

_ Chan, listen to me. U are amazing and anyone would be lucky enough to get to know u the way sol and I have. If wonwoo does anything and I mean /anything/ sol and I will kick his ass five ways until Sunday. I do not give a fuck that he's a graduate student. _

_ Got it? _

**_Channie!:_ ** _ hyung :/  _

_ What if after hanging out with us he doesn't like me? _

**_Boo hyung:_ ** _ then he's the loser. _

_ Sol and I will kick his ass still. _

_ Now, stop sulking at the bus stop and get over here so I can hug u. I dont like u having an anxiety attack without my hugs _

**_Channie!:_ ** _ okay, I'm coming. Gentle hugs pls _

**_Boo hyung:_ ** _ always. _

Through the little pep talk, Chan's bus had stopped at his bus stop and he had hidden in the shelter to text Seungkwan, afraid that Wonwoo would see him. When he put his phone in his pocket and looked towards the bowling alley he saw Seungkwan and Hansol both waiting for him. There was still no sight of Wonwoo and for a small moment, Chan panicked about that, thinking the older man bailed on him. Instead, he pushed the thought away and walked to his friends knowing that even if Wonwoo didn't show up, he'd still have fun with them.

Seungkwan hummed softly as he got closer and pulled him into his arms. He gently rubbed Chan's back, making sure to keep his hold on his light and reassuring. "You'll be safe with me and Sol. Okay? We won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," Chan said quietly. He hugged his friend, his eyes closing as he forced himself to relax and let out a deep breath. "Thank you."

"I'm always here for you," Seungkwan said gently. "Whether you like it or not."

"Damn," Chan managed to joke lightly. When he opened his eyes he saw Hansol laughing quietly before Seungkwan pulled away. 

"I will fight you. Just say the word and I'll take you right here, right now." Seungkwan said, his tone reminding Chan it was all in good nature and fun. 

Chan grinned, "I'll squish you like a bug."

"Hold me back Sol," Seungkwan said, acting like he was winding up to hit Chan. He moved and when Hansol didn't stop him he looked back at his boyfriend who was laughing at the two, with no interest in holding Seungkwan back. "I  _ said,  _ hold me back, Sol."

"No, I wanna see you try taking Chan on." Hansol laughed. "It'd be funny."

"I bet it'll be really fun when you're trying to watch movies without a cuddle buddy." Seungkwan joked. 

"Oh, that sounds pretty serious," a gentle deep voice said behind Chan, turning all his insides into mush and making his heart race again.

"Movie cuddles are serious business." Seungkwan looked over. "Nice of you to join us."

"Sorry, I ended up stuck at a red light forever," Wonwoo said gently. He smiled at Chan, "am I still cool to join even though I'm a little late?"

"You aren't late at all, hyung." Chan smiled at him. "We're all just a little early."

Hansol and Seungkwan both glanced at each other and held back their own laughs before leading the way inside, Chan and Wonwoo following behind.

“Thank you for inviting me to come along,” Wonwoo said gently as they waited in line, just behind Seungkwan and Hansol.

“Yeah, of course. Even if the only reason you came is that I blackmailed you for your project.” Chan laughed a little, very aware of the fact that it was probably the only reason Wonwoo made an effort to come, was because he had jokingly blackmailed him.

“I would’ve come even if you didn’t blackmail my project.” Wonwoo smiled at him.

Simultaneously, Chan felt his heart race and he felt like running away. The look in Wonwoo’s eyes made him want to believe the older might like him, that he might have had a chance. He knew that it probably wouldn’t happen, especially with everything he had gone through. If the older found out about what had happened to him, he’d leave. Somehow that was always how it went, except for Hansol and Seungkwan who were now eyeing Wonwoo, while also quietly asking Chan with different looks if they needed to chase off the older for him.

Chan smiled at his friends before looking at Wonwoo, his heart beating so hard he was sure the older could hear it. “I’m really glad hyung. Just don’t grade me super hard in class when I kick your butt.”

Wonwoo’s eyes crinkled and the apples of his cheeks raised up slightly as he laughed. The deep laugh heading straight to Chan’s heart, making him fall even more in love with him. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

Chan smiled as they stepped up to the counter. Seungkwan paid for the session while Chan paid for the shoes, a deal they had made when they first started going out together to make sure things stayed fair.

“I can pay for myself,” Wonwoo said when he realized that they were paying for him.

“No, we invited you, so we’re paying,” Seungkwan said, knowing Chan was already flustered as it was.

“I know being an undergrad you’re probably living on mostly ramen, I can pay for myself, it’s fine,” Wonwoo said gently.

“Actually we live on Chan’s appa’s cooking.” Hansol grinned before he led the others to the counter for shoes.

Seungkwan followed, glancing over, waiting for Chan to say if he needed help.

“If it makes you feel better if you buy them some food they’ll be fine.” Chan smiled.

“And how do I make sure you’re taken care of?” Wonwoo asked, his voice quieter, meant just for Chan, which made his heart race even more.

“Oh, oh.” Chan tried thinking but all his brain could come up with was a noise similar to a scream and the sound of a microwave cooking food. He panicked, unsure of what else to say, and said the first thing that came to mind, “pizza.” He quickly went over to Seungkwan and Hansol, feeling his cheeks warm and ready to crawl behind the counter and hide by the smelly shoes. He was unaware of the small frown that took place on Wonwoo’s face for a second before quickly disappearing.

“What’s wrong?” Seungkwan whispered as Hansol requested the trios shoes.

“N-Nothing,” Chan whispered. “I’m just an idiot.” He took his shoes from Hansol and made his way towards where their lane was. He avoided looking at Wonwoo but could feel the older’s eyes on him as the older went to get his shoes. He put his shoes on and as he finished, Wonwoo was coming over with Seungkwan and Hansol. Quickly, he jumped up and left, mumbling about finding the ball he wanted to use.

“Is he okay?” Wonwoo asked, concerned for the youngest.

Seungkwan gave him a look while Hansol took a chance to respond.

“He’s just nervous he’s not going to be able to deny he’s not the best bowler,” Hansol said quickly.

Wonwoo watched Chan as the youngest walked around, quietly looking for a ball to use, and nodded, sitting down to put his shoes on.

Seungkwan noticed and went over to Chan, leaving his shoes sitting on the table before walking away. “Hey, doing okay?”

“Yeah. I think. I just-he keeps making me feel more in love and I shouldn't.” Chan sighed.

“Why not?” Seungkwan asked gently.

“Because, everything that happened with Haechan,” Chan whispered.

Seungkwan pulled Chan into his arms and held him, rubbing his back gently, “he won’t do the same things Haechan did. Sol and I won’t let him. You’re safe Chan. I promise.”

“What if he treats me differently for it?” Chan asked.

“Then that’s where I come in with your uncle Jeonghan and we’ll yell at him,” Seungkwan reassured. He pulled back to look at Chan, “and who knows. Maybe you’ll just end up falling in love with him and nothing else happens. That is a possibility too.”

Chan sighed and nodded, “I hate this. I should just be a hermit.”

“No, Chan-ah, don’t do that.” Seungkwan laughed softly. He smiled at his friend, “just take it a step at a time okay? For now, you and Wonwoo are friends. That’s it. Maybe that’s all you’ll be too. Either way, you got Sol and I with you too. Okay?”

Chan nodded, “thanks hyung.”

“You’re welcome. You deserve good things, Chan, no matter what your brain tells you,” Seungkwan gently tapped the younger’s head and smiled. He waited until Chan seemed to be okay before moving to find a ball for him to use, “so who do you think is going to be the worst bowler today?”

“Oh, definitely you.” Chan grinned following along to find a ball for himself.

“I  _ raised  _ you. I don’t need this disrespect.” Seungkwan gave him a playful glare while Chan laughed, “fine I’m telling your dad and appa.”

Chan laughed, “go for it hyung. I’d love to see you tell them that you raised me.” He found a ball and started walking back, relieved by Seungkwan’s teasing enough that it didn’t bother him Wonwoo was still there, Hansol went to get a ball for himself.

“Hey, I just want to make sure you're okay with this?” Wonwoo asked gently when Chan got back to him.

“Did Hansol say anything?” Chan asked, glancing around to find his friend before looking at Wonwoo.

“No, I just wanted to make sure, because,” Wonwoo paused and looked away, thinking before he looked back at Chan, “you seemed upset and I don’t want to be why.”

“No, you're fine hyung. It’s fine, I’m fine. I wouldn’t have invited you to join us if it wasn’t.” Chan was a little surprised at what he said.

“Promise?” Wonwoo asked softly.

Chan nodded, setting his ball in the return, “yeah. I promise. Now, go get a ball already. Seungkwan hyung gets impatient.”

Wonwoo nodded and waited until Chan smiled at him and shooed him off before leaving to find a ball.

Seungkwan and Hansol returned after, and Chan realized they had taken a little longer to give Wonwoo a chance alone with him.

“Jerks.” Chan joked as he sat to wait for them.

“We were just getting a ball.” Hansol grinned at him.

“Likely story.” Chan shook his head with a small smile.

“Are you still good?” Seungkwan checked sitting by him.

Chan looked to Wonwoo where the oldest was walking back to them and nodded, “yeah. I think so.”

\--------

After one of his turns, Chan sat down, laughing as Hansol tried teasing Seungkwan to distract the older for his turn. He smiled and watched his friends, not noticing that Wonwoo wasn’t sitting with him or that the older was coming back, carrying a pizza and two pretzels.

Wonwoo set the pizza down closer to them on the table and then the pretzels on the other side before sitting next to Chan, smiling at the younger when he looked at him. “Figured it was a good time to pay you back.”

“Oh, thank you.” Chan looked at him a little surprised.

“Don’t thank me,” Wonwoo smiled, “it’s my pleasure.”

“Still, thank you,” Chan smiled at him before grabbing a piece of pizza.

“Oh, pizza!” Seungkwan said as he and Hansol walked back, both of them successfully teasing each other through their turns.

“For Chan, I got you both pretzels,” Wonwoo said getting up.

Chan smiled, seeing the way his friends had a look before sitting and pouting. He smiled at Wonwoo who just smiled back before going and taking his turn.

“Well, it seems like it’s going okay,” Seungkwan said carefully, stealing a piece of pepperoni off a slice of pizza.

Chan swatted at him, “Wonwoo hyung got it for me.” 

“Yeah Seungkwan, jeez.” Hansol laughed. He quickly stole a piece too and grinned at the youngest who pouted.

“Hey!” Chan whined, “you have pretzels. Leave my pizza alone.”

Seungkwan laughed softly, “sorry Chan.”

“No, you're not.” Chan stuck his tongue out at them before looking over at Wonwoo who was waiting for the ball to return after his first bowl, getting four of the pins knocked down. He smiled watching the way the older one watched the animation on the screen above them and nodded, “yeah, I guess it is going okay.”

Hansol and Seungkwan both shared a smile, watching Chan’s face as he watched Wonwoo. They wanted Chan to be happy, and they had a feeling Wonwoo might be able to help him with it.

When Wonwoo ended up missing the other pins, Chan laughed at him, his laugh gentle but still enough for Wonwoo to hear.

Wonwoo looked back at him and smiled, “I tried.”

“And failed,” Chan laughed softly. He glanced at his friends, “Don’t steal my pizza.”

Seungkwan laughed, “I’ll just get Sol to buy me one.”

Hansol nodded with a smile, “go bowl, you're holding the rest of us up.”

Chan stuck his tongue out and got up, going to the ball return. He grinned at Wonwoo, “Watch a pro do it right now.”

“How did I get so lucky to learn from a pro?” Wonwoo mused, smiling at the way Chan’s smile grew as he turned his head.

“Shh, you’ll break my concentration.” He grabbed his ball and glanced at Wonwoo, seeing the older staying where he stood, watching him with a smile that made his heart do a couple of flips. He turned away and took a deep breath, focusing on the pins. When he bowled, he was overly aware of the way Wonwoo stayed close by, watching with him until the ball hit and knocked down five pins.

“Hey, that’s good. Half of them,” Wonwoo smiled encouragingly when Chan turned.

“Thanks,” Chan laughed and went to the ball return, where Wonwoo stood. He glanced at Hansol and Seungkwan and saw the two were only half watching, also in their own world with each other. He shook his head and smiled, “thank you for the pizza.”

“Of course,” Wonwoo smiled, “I might steal a piece though if you're okay with it.”

Chan smiled, grabbing his ball once it came back, “yeah, I guess I could be.”

Wonwoo laughed as Chan turned and went back to get ready to bowl. “You’re amazing Chan.”

“Thank you, I know I am.” Chan grinned over his shoulder before focusing again, bowling with new confidence he didn’t know where it came from. The ball went down and hit the front pin before the others, slowly pushing all the others over. “And  _ that  _ is how it is done.”

Wonwoo smiled and clapped, “well I guess I’ll have to be more like you then.”

Chan smiled, “guess so.”

“Alright you two, you're going to make  _ us  _ feel like we’re third-wheeling it, and we’re the actual couple,” Seungkwan came up, gently nudging his way between the two. He gave Chan a quick, subtle thumbs up to check on him and when the youngest gave him a smile and a nod, he smiled, “now go sit and eat that pizza before you keep taunting us with it.”

“Just have _ Sol _ buy you one.” Chan teased before going back to the table, Wonwoo following him. They sat at the table and Chan was aware of how close they were, and to avoid any awkwardness, he pushed the pizza towards Wonwoo slightly, “have some. I won’t be able to finish this myself.”

Wonwoo smiled, “thanks.”

Chan nodded, “don’t thank me, you bought it.”

Wonwoo smiled at him and took a slice. Chan watched the older and how he seemed to be comfortable, but also a little nervous. It made him curious and he just wondered what was going on for the older to be nervous. He wasn’t anyone special. Just Chan. Chan, who was a foster kid before Junhui and Minghao adopted him. Chan only had one boyfriend in his life and it ended in one of the worst ways possible. He wasn’t someone that a grad student should be nervous about.

“Sol! That’s your fault!”

“Nuh-uh,” Hansol was laughing, while Seungkwan’s cheeks were bright red when Chan looked over.

“You  _ grabbed my ass _ ,” Seungkwan’s whispered accusation was loud enough that Chan and Wonwoo could hear but not the entire bowling alley, making Wonwoo and Chan laugh as Seungkwan glared at his boyfriend who just smiled. It wasn’t serious and Chan knew that Seungkwan would get Hansol back in a way that was just as embarrassing for the other, and it was something the two had agreed was okay for their relationship.

Chan shook his head laughing. Whatever reasons Wonwoo had to be nervous around him didn’t really matter anyway.

\--------

When they were done bowling and finished returning everything to where it was supposed to go, the four went outside together.

“Thank you for joining us Wonwoo hyung. That was fun,” Hansol smiled at the older.

“Thank you for letting me join, and for inviting me Chan-ah.” Wonwoo smiled at the couple before looking at Chan.

Chan nodded, “yeah, of course. Even if it was blackmail to get you to come.”

Wonwoo laughed gently, “I would’ve come even without you blackmailing me.”

“So we don’t need to help with your project?” Seungkwan teased.

“Nope, now you have to since I came along.” Wonwoo laughed.

Hansol laughed, “damn. Well, at least we can help you out.”

There was a shared laugh between the group and it felt comfortable as if Wonwoo had always been a part of their little group. It was nice and felt great to Chan.

“Kwan and I were going to go get some ice cream, do you two want to come?” Hansol offered.

“Ah, no I should probably get home. Dad and Appa would be cool with me staying out longer but we have a new kid that came in and I want to get to know them some.” Chan said. He was a little nervous saying it near Wonwoo, but he decided it wasn’t something to be ashamed of. He was adopted by two of the nicest dads he could have asked for, and if Wonwoo didn’t like that, Chan didn’t want the older one sticking around.

“Oh yeah, totally fair. Another time?” Seungkwan asked.

Chan nodded, “yeah definitely.” He smiled at his friends and checked the time on his phone, “I should get over to the bus stop so I don’t miss it. I’ll see you two tomorrow right?”

“Definitely, see you later bro,” Hansol patted his shoulder gently.

“I could give you a ride home if you’d like Chan, so you don’t have to ride the bus.” Wonwoo offered.

“Oh,” Chan glanced at Seungkwan and Hansol who gestured to say it was really his choice but they’d help if needed. He looked at the older and shrugged, “I don’t wanna bother you. I’m used to riding the bus anyways. I usually do it.”

“Well I don’t mind, and it’d be quicker than riding the bus and having to wait for every stop.” Wonwoo offered, “if you don’t want to though, that’s okay too, of course.”

Chan thought about it, glancing down for a moment. There was no harm in taking a ride offered. And Wonwoo was right, it was faster than waiting for the bus. “Um, if you're sure then. Yeah.”

“Yeah, of course.” Wonwoo nodded. He looked at Hansol and Seungkwan, “thank you again for letting me join you tonight. It was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, it was pretty fun, and at least Chan wasn’t the third wheel this time,” Hansol smiled.

“Text me when you get home okay Chan-ah?” Seungkwan said, looking at the younger.

Chan nodded, “I will hyung. See you tomorrow.” He smiled at them and waved before walking with Wonwoo to the parking lot, towards his car. “Thank you for offering a ride.”

“Sure, it’s easier than the bus sometimes.” Wonwoo smiled. “And probably more friendly too.”

Chan thought of how many times he had to share a seat with someone who was just not wanting anything to do with him and nodded, “definitely.”

Wonwoo smiled and unlocked the passenger door to a car before opening it for Chan.

Chan felt his cheeks get warm and smiled, “thanks hyung.” He got in and while he buckled, Wonwoo went around and got in himself. He took the chance to give a small glance around, noting that in the car it was relatively clean, in the front seats. The back seats were a little messier, a backpack, a couple of notebooks, textbooks, and a few coffee cups that Chan recognized from the coffee cup on campus. It made him smile to himself knowing that Wonwoo wasn’t as put together as he appeared sometimes.

“Sorry, I try to keep at least up here clean,” Wonwoo laughed slightly embarrassed when he noticed Chan looking around. 

“No, no it’s okay.” Chan smiled, “totally okay hyung.”

Wonwoo smiled a little, his cheeks a soft red color that Chan could just barely make out in the poor lighting. He mumbled a soft thanks before starting the car and backing out of the parking spot, putting a hand on the back of Chan’s seat as he turned to look out the back window a little easier.

Chan tried not to focus too much on it, but he kept glancing over and feeling the flip flop of his heart and a few butterflies in his stomach.  _ Why is he affecting me this much?  _ Chan thought to himself as he ended up looking away from Wonwoo and looking straight out the window.

“Do you want to listen to music or, just uh, you could hook your phone up to the Bluetooth for the stereo if you’d like,” Wonwoo said quietly, stumbling over his words as he drove.

“Oh,” Chan mumbled, a little surprised at the way the older was, “um we could just listen to the radio, that’s fine. But it doesn’t have to be loud if we want to talk over it too.”

Wonwoo nodded and reached over, turning the radio on, but keeping it lower on sound. “So where am I heading?”

Chan gave him directions to help get started, “when we get closer I’ll help more too.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Wonwoo nodded as he drove. “You’re really good at bowling by the way.”

“Oh, thanks. I just go a lot with Seungkwan and Hansol hyung. That’s all.” Chan shrugged, “or my brothers.”

“How many brothers do you have?” Wonwoo asked, making conversation.

“Two,” Chan said quickly and left it at that. He was nervous even still about talking about his family.

“That sounds nice. I have one, he’s younger than me and I don’t see him as often since he went to school down in Daegu.” Wonwoo said. 

Chan nodded, “yeah my brothers are pretty cool. They’re in high school still, but since I live at home I’m around them all the time. We’re pretty close too.”

Wonwoo smiled, “that’s really nice. Family is great to have around.”

Chan nodded, fully agreeing as he thought of everything his family had been with him through. “We have a dog too. My appa made my dad promise him to never let them get a cat before they got married and we finally got them to agree to get a dog for the family a few years ago.”

“What kind of dog?” Wonwoo asked, a smile on his face as Chan talked.

“A golden doodle?” Chan shrugged, “We haven’t really checked but that’s what the animal shelter told us she was. Her name is Xing, Chinese for star. And she’s the sweetest dog I’ve ever met. She loves sleeping in my brother Jeongin’s room or the hallway where she can keep an eye on us.”

Wonwoo smiled, “she sounds like a great dog.”

Chan nodded, “she is. Do you have any pets?” 

“No, I just go to the animal shelter occasionally to help socialize the animals there. I live in an apartment that isn’t pet friendly.” Wonwoo shrugged slightly.

Chan frowned, “that’s awful. You could come to pet Xing any time you’d like. She loves attention and my appa would appreciate someone other than me to help rescue him during the day from her.”

Wonwoo laughed, “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.”

Chan laughed and nodded, “of course. I will warn you though, she’s a licker. She loves giving kisses.”

Wonwoo laughed more and nodded, “good to know, but it isn’t a deal-breaker.”

“You’d be her best friend.” Chan laughed. He felt more relaxed, talking about Xing with Wonwoo. There wasn’t any pressure to share more and the older made it easy to talk about the dog.

After a little while of them talking about Xing, Chan paused the conversation to help Wonwoo navigate through the neighborhood until they got to his house. “This is it.”

Wonwoo parked on the side of the street, “here let me walk you up.”

“Oh, okay.” Chan nodded and got out, waiting for Wonwoo to come around. When he did, Chan led the way up to the door. “Thank you again hyung for coming to hang out with us tonight.”

“I had a lot of fun, thank you for inviting me.” Wonwoo smiled. When they got to the door, they both paused and Wonwoo rubbed the back of his neck, “tomorrow, uh is that still good to help you with the notes from your business class?”

“Oh, uh yeah. Yeah, it’s still good. Library?” Chan asked. He had a feeling his dad or appa, or both were silently watching from the office window and he’d need to explain a little bit to them.

“Yeah definitely.” Wonwoo smiled, “um, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Definitely.” Chan smiled back, fond of how nervous Wonwoo got. “Thanks for the ride home.”

“Of course.” Wonwoo smiled and waved a little, “alright. Bye Chan-ah.”

“Bye hyung.” Chan waved and opened the door, quickly leaning down to catch Xing as she came up to greet him, “text me when you get home?”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Wonwoo smiled. He glanced at Xing and smiled, “she’s cute.”

“She is,” Chan laughed. He heard Samuel call for the dog and watched as she quickly turned and ran off to find him. “Bye hyung.”

“Bye.” Wonwoo smiled and headed back towards his car and Chan watched and waited until he got in before they both waved to each other again.

Chan smiled and went inside, closing the door behind him to see Jeongin and Samuel standing in front of him. “Hey.”

“Who was that hyung?” Jeongin asked.

“A friend.” Chan laughed, “that’s all. Promise.”

“Is he cute?” Samuel asked.

Chan thought of the older and nodded, “oh yeah. Where’s appa and dad?”

“Kitchen,” Samuel said but didn’t move. “Did he kiss you?”

Chan shook his head, laughing. He was grateful he had his brothers and knew they cared about him and that was why they asked. The rest of the night wouldn’t be rough because of them and for that, he was incredibly grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it has been a while! Quick update about me: that surgery I had went fine and I'm fully recovered, I am working on getting an internship for my grad school, I have a new Junhao out called Hidden Gem and I've been exhausted.
> 
> Please note that the warnings have been updated for this au. I finally figured out what I want to have and so I changed the warning accordingly even though that won't happen for another chapter or two yet. So please take care of yourself. If you can't read this au cause of the change, I understand.
> 
> Anyway, long chapter, so please feel free to tell me your thoughts and what you like or maybe dislike! See you all soon again hopefully!

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the drill. Drop a comment and let me know what you think. If you're here from the previous story, let me know how y'all have been. I missed y'all way too damn much. (Also, check out my other Junhao Little Prince if you need more from me).
> 
> I don't know how regular updates will be for this, but I'll update when I can. Love y'all.
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunkissedjoon94)


End file.
